


Hearts on my sleeve

by Zon_Chan



Series: The soulmate collection. [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, POV Third Person, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Ending, Tony Angst, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: When he was five years old that was when Tony learned about soulmates.The young boy was thrilled. A person, born just for him! So he can love and cherish them! What a treat!When Tony had hit his twenties, he looked into it. Apparently, people without soulmates were common. And Tony was one of them.





	Hearts on my sleeve

* * *

 

When he was five years old that was when Tony learned about soulmates. He had questioned his mom about why she stays with his dad. That was when the talk about soulmates had happened. 

The young boy was thrilled. A person, born just for him! So he can love and cherish them! What a treat!

 

 So when he was ten years old and still no sign of his soulmate. His hope had started to change. What if his soulmate didn't know he had one? And so, the boy wrote on his arm every day. Trying to find a way to talk with his soulmate. Looking for a response back.

 

When Tony had hit his twenties, he looked into it. Apparently, people without soulmates were common. And Tony was one of them. So with a heavy heart, he gave up hope entirely. And he threw himself into his work.

 

 

His thirties happened and he felt light. His chest bubbling with happiness. 

At first, the man thought it was because of his relationship with Pepper. That thought quickly disappeared when he woke up with blue marker lines all over his arms.

Well fuck.

And that is what caused his and Pepper's relationship to go to shit.

The woman screaming at Tony that he was a pedophile. Him screaming back that he loved her.

It seemed like Tony could never have happiness for too long.

And so Tony decided to seek his soulmate out. The one that had been born way too late. Because even though Tony couldn't see his so-called destined one. He could at least make sure his soulmate lived a comfortable life.

Weeks of digging around and more blue scribbles on his face and chest, he finally found him.

Peter Parker. Barely two years old.

That night Tony slammed his fist into the wall and cried. Why? Why does this type of stuff seem to only happen to him? What dud he do to deserve this? Why? But at least Tony could give him a comfortable life. Even if he couldn't ever see him.

 

When Peter's parents died, Tony sent his condolences and a very generous check. 

When Peter's uncle died, Tony sent a check and talked to May about a scholarship. Not as Peter's soulmate of course, but just as Tony Stark.

When they didn't call back Tony figured that he'll step back for now.

However when Peter became Spiderman, Tony decided to step out of hiding. And be apart of Peter's life. To protect him. And actually, make sure Peter was living comfortably. 

He was.

 

 

The suit was just terrible.

Tony needed a reason to give the teenager a superhero suit though. So the man took the teen with the soft eyes to Germany. And Peter fought Captain America. Got a concussion by Antman. But hey, at least the kid had the suit now.

And Tony tried to not feel guilty that Peter got hurt on his watch.

So to appease his guilt, Tony stayed away from the kid. It was laughable really. As a kid, Tony wished for nothing more than his soulmate. Now almost fifty he was avoiding his at all costs.

Tony wondered if Peter gave up in soulmates as well. But it was better this way. It had to be.

 

Peter as a teenager decided to go after a weapons deal.

That almost killed him.

 

Peter as a teenager had lied to Tony and almost got hundreds of people killed.

Peter as a teenager almost died by the hands of a flying birdman.

 

It seemed like Tony couldn't protect Peter from s distance. So Tony held his breath and became a mentor to Spiderman.

And Tony ignored the way, Peter looked at him when the teen thought he wasn't looking. He ignored the way his body tingled every time their hands brushed against one another. Tony ignored it all.

Then Peter decided to take things into his own hands. The sweet kiss they shared made Tony's stomach bubble with excitement. A kiss to end all of the man's sorrow. To erase all of the pain and bring happiness.

If only this was a Disney tale. If only they could break out in song and dance. If only the world they lived in was a happy one.

 

 

So Tony pushed Peter away again. A headache that never ends. The heartache seems to grow every day. And the guilt had started to eat the man alive every morning, and every night.

Can someone reject their soulmate?

Turns out the answer was a, yes.

 

The next time Tony and Peter meet, its because Peter is dying. Abandoning your soulmate is a death sentence. And it takes a toll on the human body. Rejection after all, is a very hard thing to process.

So this time Tony puts everything aside. He stops trying to ruin Peter. He stops caring about the laws. And everyone else's opinions about the situation. If that means getting on the bad side of Pepper, then so be it. 

Tony was never a man of the right thing after all.

If Peter wants him, then Tony will let Peter have that happiness. Because that happiness for Tony ended years ago. 

 

 

Peter likes little kisses, and cuddles after a hard and stressful day. 

Tony likes holding Peter in his sleep, and staring into those chocolate eyes.

It was all about the little things. It was bliss. It was new, exciting, and their touches were full of love.

Happiness in every smile. And sadness in every goodbye. Because nothing lasts forever. And history repeats itself, every time. Something bad was bound to happen. Sooner or later.

 

Thanos came. Thanos killed. Thanos ruined everything. And Thanos was defeated. But, everyone felt the happiness that Thanos had stolen from Spiderman. 

 

 

The beeping of the heart machine was loud in Peter's ears. His eyes red and sore from crying since the attack.

Tonics scream in his head. His hands wrapped tightly around Peter's body. And then the sudden drop in Tony's body, was still so fresh in Peter's mind.

The Avengers came and went, but never stayed. Pepper visited a few times, along with Happy. But Peter never left Tony's side at the hospital.

And this time when May entered the room, that had both Tony and Peter in it. She wasn't angry that the man that took her nephews heart at such a young age. May could almost feel the young teen's pain. Because she felt that way when Ben had died. 

The woman hugged Peter as he cried again. Cried for the man who stepped in and saved his life. Cried for his injured soulmate. For the person he loved with all of his heart.

 

 

No one had listened to Peter. He wasn't ready to go to school. Who cares that its been two months since he stepped out of the hospital? The high school had barely opened back up again. It didn't matter. But clearly, it was a big deal. And Peter couldn't wait until he could sit by Tony's side again.

And damn it! Peter knew going to school was a bad idea. He knew, and he knew! He should've waited until Tony had woke up, should've chained himself to the hospital bed. 

But his entire world had fallen the moment he saw the bed being rolled out of the room Tony was once at. 

When he left for school, his heart was still beating. Tony's heart was still beating! He was still alive! He was just in a coma. But now, oh now.

Pepper had no right.

Peter watched as the nurses wheeled Tony's now dead body out of the hospital room. The thin white sheet covering his body. His body that once was warm, now stiff and cold.

"It's better this way." Pepper spoke to the brunette. Peter didn't reply and she just left with the sound of the black heels clicking away.

Peter felt his backpack fall, and his knees buckled to the floor. As he watched his world being taken away from him.

"Tony."


End file.
